


Risky Romp

by GlitchyBitch



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: 2nd POV, 2nd person point of view, AU Rob, Aged Up, Aged Up Rob, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I doubt this will be seen by anyone, I hope I wrote it well enough, I've been seeing a lack of Rob here, NSFW, Oneshot, Reprogrammed AU tawog, Smut, Teasing, Tender - Freeform, and when I say that I mean smut, cause no one really looks for rob smut, did I forget to mention smut?, it's smut but it's tender smut, risky sex, tawog - Freeform, tease, this is my first smut post so give me praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyBitch/pseuds/GlitchyBitch
Summary: (Fem!Reader x Reprogrammed AU Rob)Fuck him- Fuck him for talking you into this. It was the way he'd lower his voice and give you that look. That crooked smile of his, where the corner of his lips would be slightly more quirked than the other. How the hell was he able to do that?





	Risky Romp

**Author's Note:**

> When you meet up with a bunch of dorks equally as obsessed with a background character as you are, things tend get interesting. You end up writing these things just to tease them with an AU.  
> This version of Rob is part of an "AU" I've been working on called "Reprogrammed" which takes place 10 years in the future. I'll probably be posting a story about it once I have it written. In the meantime, enjoy this shameless One Shot.

Rob would definitely be partial to fucking in risky situations. Public places like stores, or in his workshop, right behind a door where anyone inside could open it and ask for assistance. He'd pin you up against the wall, _right_ next to the door, the bastard.

Mismatched hands glide up and down your sides, one of them dipping below your waistband just to feel the heat there. You can feel his smirk against your neck, his own breathing becoming labored as he presses his hips against your own, causing you to squeal. "Shhh, quiet, doll." He whispered, biting down on your neck a little too hard, just enough to puncture your skin. He laps up the small amount of blood there, his breath washing over your collar bone. He finally slides his hand between your thighs, beneath your underwear. "Someone's excited." He chuckled.

Fuck him- _FUCK_ him for talking you into this. It was the way he'd lower his voice and give you that look. That crooked smile of his, where the corner of his lips would be slightly more quirked than the other. How the hell was he able to do that?

You found yourself trembling, biting your lip lest any sound dared to escape. You felt them at the back of your throat and you swallowed them down. He was busy feeling around your nether regions when you heard him chuckle again, giving your sex a teasing swipe of his middle finger. Oh god, it was his right hand- black, polygonal and _fuck,_ its strange texture made you jump and tense. He glitched, causing an electrical surge up your spine, shooting down to your lower stomach. He gave a pleased hum and slipped his hand away, leaving you wanting more.  
You're panting and your vision is blurry and the only thing you can focus on was the burning ache between your thighs.  
A slow zip brought you back to attention and you tried to focus on the cyclops before you. God that smirk. Lid half closed, he unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them halfway down his hips. You peeked down to see a (rather large) bulge tenting his boxers. You look back up at him to see his bright yellow tongue swiping over his lips. His hand slammed against the wall right next to your head and you were worried if anyone on the other side of the door heard that. He didn't seem to care anymore, apparently and welcomed the danger.  
"Tell me.." he said, using his free hand to slip your bottoms down and off your legs. You stepped out of them and kicked them aside, keeping your eyes on him. "How badly do you want me..." he leaned in, his lips a breath away from yours. "...to _fuck.. **you... up?**_ " Your breath left you all at once. He accented his words, adding clear diction.  
Your reaction was just what he wanted to see, as he noticed the way you squirmed and writhed and the way your hips desperately lifted to meet his own. He 'tsked' and pushed your hips back against the wall. "You've made your point, sweetheart." he purred, leaning in for a kiss, heated and needy. Finally relaxed, you felt him cup your cheek with a soft hand. "Lift your leg, babe." He seemed so gentle. It was cute. "Though remember." He gave you another, shorter kiss. "Quiet."

Rob lifted your leg and hooked it around his waist, pushing the waistband of his boxers over his cock. You looked down to see he was a decent size. Possibly a bit larger... thicker than you imagined. He was such a twig, you thought otherwise. You were brought back to reality with a jolt when you felt him rub against you. "Ready?"  
You nodded, taking a breath. Rob pushed the head against you, feeling himself enter with a pop, hissing through his teeth as your breath hitched. The hand that wasn't gripping your leg slid up your hip, side, shoulder then back down to grip you and hold you in place.  
With a moment's pause, he slid in, getting past the thickest part of his length and hilted himself. You could finally breathe. You opened your eyes and leaned up enough to press a soft kiss to Rob's cheek. "You can move..." You whispered, and that was all it took to get him started at a steady pace.  
He shivered, and you felt it; you felt yourself twitch at the thought of him being unable to control his lust; to completely lose it- lose himself in overwhelming pleasure. It made the already boiling heat in your lower stomach turn to fire breathing dragons. You were so caught up in your thoughts that you didn't register the feeling of Rob's mouth on your neck. He seemed to like that part of you. It _did_ drive you crazy, and he took note of how your hips bucked forward. "J-jerk.." You hissed, grasping his shoulders.  
"Got that right, babe." He gave you an almost evil grin and continued to thrust into you. Your collective hushed moans and grunts rang in your ears, and the sound of his hips clashing with yours was not all that unappealing... okay, it was actually the hottest thing you've ever heard. He then brought his polygonal hand around you to drag his fingertips down your back.  
" _Mmmine..._ " Wait... did he just growl? It sounded gutteral, almost like a snarl. You take it back! THAT was the hottest thing you've ever heard! You had to clap a hand over your mouth to conceal a moan that was bubbling up in your throat. You only whined, eyes screwed shut as he began to rail up into you. He was close, as were you apparent by the rising heat and tightening in your lower stomach.  
His hips were trembling now, and you were struggling to stay upright. You were practically on your toes, his thrusts were almost lifting you up against the wall. Speaking of which, oh god there were still people on the other side! Your skin went cold and you looked at Rob in panic... but he was too lost in pleasure to give a flying fuck. His mouth was open, panting deeply, hair mussed as his polygonal side glitched momentarily, at the same time, you could feel him throb inside you. You, yourself, were teetering on the edge and felt the tightening in your lower stomach, like a string pulled taut until it was ready to snap. You tried desperately to keep an ear open for anyone who was approaching, but it was a 50/50 decision to either do that, or continue being fucked senseless... **Fuck it**!  
You hugged him close, both of your moans and groans raising in octaves until you felt Rob's hips stutter. You smashed your lips against his and tightened around him, your walls fluttering around his cock. He moaned into your mouth, pressing you up against the wall and, with a few shaky thrusts, you knew he reached nirvana~ You felt a blooming heat in your lower stomach, triggering another smaller orgasm.  
After a few seconds of heavy breathing, you both sunk to the floor in one another's arms. Rob, as exhausted as he was found the strength to lift a hand, albeit a bit shaky, to stroke your cheek tenderly. He leaned in to kiss you softly, languidly and pulled you into his lap with a content sigh.  
You looked up at him with tired eyes, giving a smile, earning a smile back. "I love you. You know that, right?" He grinned, pressing a sweet kiss to the tip of your nose. You giggled, leaning your forehead against his own. "Of course." you purred, snuggling into his warmth. He chuckled and pulled you against his chest. Both of you took a deep breath and relished in the afterglow.

Just outside the door, a figure leaned against the wall. Green jacket zipped up and hoodie over his head, he glanced from side to side and slipped his hood back. Two blue ears flicked and a wicked smile adorned his lips. He held a phone in one hand and pressed a red "stop recording" button and snickered to himself. "Gotcha."


End file.
